<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Filthy Daydreams by Noid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768918">Filthy Daydreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noid/pseuds/Noid'>Noid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Evil Within (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Biting, I bet the typos are fucking obnoxious, I wrote this at 2:30am, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, both are tops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:06:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noid/pseuds/Noid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian Castellanos/Ruben "Ruvik" Victoriano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Filthy Daydreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were times when Sebastian Castellanos knew exactly what he was doing. There were times when the man stood up with extreme confidence, determination fueling his reload time, his quick footing and the way he gritted his teeth. And yet, despite his detective skills and his lifestyle, there were times where it faded away. There were times when his trigger finger shivered in awe, the furrow in his brows disappeared and his dark eyes widened. There were just so many times that the man had expressed emotions both within his comfort zone and outside of it.</p><p>Ruvik had come to love those expressions. They were all so different, so unique and it painted his own character portrait before the man had ever opened his mouth. Ruvik could read him like a stereotypical romance book just from his own front cover before his cigarette-tasting lips had ever met his own.</p><p>On accident, the two had gotten to know each other too well. Touches on the shoulders stretched downwards, gun point at the throat gradually lessened the threat but added to the tension. Burn scars were touched with calloused fingertips and thin cuts on the side of the face were ghosted with pale knuckles. Little by little, their dance of Yin and Yang fluttered into admiration, confidence and, in some cases, gentle submission as they relented finally.</p><p>Pale thighs wrapped around Sebastian's waist as the older gentleman hilted deep into Ruvik's core. It was the second time that Sebastian had gone through entirely and, by now, the receiving man had come to enjoy it immensely. It made him feel heat spread through his tormented body as Sebastian could finally take his frustrations and exhaustion elsewhere. Though his devotion was still to his missing wife, Ruvik didn't mind helping him let go. It was a mindscape, a headspace of agony that was conjured through event after event.</p><p>Teeth carefully nibbled at his scarred neck and, despite his desensitized skin, it felt so much better than neglect and pain. He could feel sharp teeth and a hot tongue pressing against his long-since healed scars as hips pressed hard against his thighs. </p><p>God it felt good. </p><p>"You're using your mouth more," he hummed, freely moaning into the man's ear to spur him into moving faster. It worked as Sebastian bit down harder and snapped his hips sharply. The movement made Ruvik's own back hit harder into the master bed as he relished in this glorious feeling. Despite the age of the old bed, there was no noise but the delicious sound of the headboard hitting the wall. </p><p>"Should I get rougher at the hips, then?" the detective asked, rocking his hips again and causing the madman to moan. </p><p>It's wordless consent as Ruvik's fingers coiled into Sebastian's hair and his teeth dug deep into the man's left shoulder; it's wordless consent as he digs his heels into Sebastian's muscled back and lifts his body into the man's hips, only to receive pleasure drilling itself all the way up into his stomach. </p><p>Ruvik has tried before to maintain dominance, even from below. Even as he was smothered in ruffled bedsheets, clinging hard to the sheets, he wanted to hold back everything and swallow any noise of pleasure he made. However, it was Sebastian that taught him the importance of going slow, of feeling out boundaries and making sure the body was loose for the rough ride of sex. It was Sebastian that told him to stop holding back. In a way that was a sentence to the both of them. It was something that they both needed, something that let those stupid, pining movements and touches no longer go to wordless waste.</p><p>His head began to heavily swim as Sebastian rocked his core. The room started to fill up with lewd, beautiful noises, wet and enticed by heavy moans that come from them both. </p><p>Sebastian's hand eventually came up from the crumpled bedsheets, grabbing hard at Ruvik's chin to layer hot kisses on top of one another. It caused a small dispute as Ruvik growled and forced his head away, feeling a wet tongue slip just barely over the corner of his mouth. Sebastian let out an audible breath of a laugh.</p><p>"You're fighting me." His hips started to slow and Ruvik's teeth slowly clenched. "You can't get what you want if you fight me," Seb teased, letting his tongue press against Ruvik's Adam's apple slowly. </p><p>Ruvik didn't want to give in. He didn't want to lift his hips so readily and beg for the contact he had grown to immediately love. </p><p>So he wouldn't as he grabbed Sebastian by the throat, untangled his ankles and completely pinned the grizzled man to the bed. It forced him to sink further down on Sebastian's lap and they both moaned, filling the air with that succulent energy of sex that they had been toying with for at least fifteen minutes prior to intercourse. </p><p>"Then I'll fight you <em>my way, </em>Castellanos." A hand gripped hard at the front of the detective's opened shirt, pulling him up face to face with the madman. "You're mine, remember? I'll take what I want. You just need to be good and accept your placement on the food chain."</p><p>But god, he can't stop that shiver that crawled up his spine at the feeling of warm hands settling on his hips. He can't stop the breathless moan that rolled up from his chest as his hips started to move and he can see his lithe fingers pin Sebastian down by his chest. With this angle, he could see Sebastian's face better. He could analyze the way his lips pinched, the way his teeth clenched or ensnared his lower lip to stop the moan from coming up so quickly. It doesn't help him at all.</p><p>Sebastian's submission was as delicious as his dominance. As Ruvik's hips circled and adjusted to the position, it was wonderful to see the man's chest stagger and clench beneath his hands. Eyes of amber had long since glazed over in lust as their intercourse continued, forcing Sebastian to take less of a hold on the other's hips.</p><p>It was when the detective sat up to smother Ruvik's mouth with his own did he feel himself shudder and nearly collapse with an orgasm that he had been staving off for a little while. The right touches had eventually disappeared and he wasn't submitting quite yet. Even as Sebastian's hips began to move and his arms wrapped around his scarred body, Ruvik didn't want to give in to the lips of cigarette smoke, the tongue that woo'd another woman with soft words-</p><p>But he was. He didn't remember when but Sebastian had him wrapped around his pinky finger. Ruvik had gradually become possessive of the man. He became interested in the way he thought, the way he analyzed and how he acted. His intrigue didn't even stop when he started to notice the soft quirks of his body, in how his fingers were steady, how his eyes always lingered and the way he swallowed whenever he was spoken to about a situation that seemed to put him in over his head. </p><p>The madman's body is hot. Sebastian had managed to seduce him into giving in with soft hands and sloppy kisses that caused saliva to string down their chins. Sebastian Castellanos, a man he had wanted to kneel before him and obey, was slowly becoming his and was teaching him an experience he had never had. </p><p>Sebastian's name rolled out of his mouth and into the detective's own. Just that one word made Sebastian move their positioning on the bed and pin the other to the wall just above the headboard. The very movement is enough to make Ruvik's body eager and flooded with a white heat, only seconds before he can feel and hear the slick noise of sex. It caused him to gasp and call again, moaning the name of the detective that had played his game for not long <em>enough</em>. </p><p>Ruvik's hips wrapped around Sebastian's waist again and the detective doesn't hold back anymore as Ruvik's nails dug along his back and his moaning simply lost all pride.</p><p>"Sebastian-" It's all he can say. "Sebastian, don't stop-"</p><p>He can't see the detective's eyes. His own are closed but there's a reaction in Sebastian's body. It's visceral, almost feral as Ruvik can feel so much in two blissful minutes that completely rock his entire world. His body is hot, on fire and Sebastian's is gorgeous with that same heat. They can't get closer but he wanted to. He wanted, in that moment, to feel the biggest wave of pleasure that he could ever achieve to where he was thrashing uselessly from overstimulation, to where the only thought on his mind was exactly what was happening to him and how much his body was ready and willing to collapse under one man. </p><p>The climax was better than the first one they had. Ruvik's moans and clinging fingers was just enough to send Sebastian over the edge in only a few more thrusts and Ruvik felt it <em>spill. </em>It made his toes curl as Sebastian's tongue pushed into his mouth as far as it could go. He reciprocated it as much as he could, his back arcing into the man's chest as they rode out the beautiful feeling of, for a moment, being so together that they could feel the hot, wet feeling of being knit together, woven with spit and pre and then some. </p><p>The only sound that accompanied their faltering breathes and faltering moans was the rustle of wind outside. A summer wind that brought the smell of flowers up to the front porch. Reality began to slowly sink in but they deny it as they kiss, hold one another for far longer than necessary and then go again.</p><p>It was only a matter of time before the inevitable happened and forced them to separate. </p><p>But Ruvik wouldn't let that happen. He wouldn't let that wedge between them last forever. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>